


Blue Moon

by beresu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresu/pseuds/beresu
Summary: "A moon as Blue as the Lion, with a Beast as dark as the Shadow."After Dimitri's marriage to Marianne, the Curse of the Beast still haunts her and the whole kingdom. Marianne wakes up to commoners protesting outside the Kingdom Palace in Fhirdiad, demanding that they do something about a demonic beast that rises at night.Marianne decides that she does something about this curse. That she cure it or at least find something to do about it that wouldn't upset the world. But for now, everything seems hopeless.Post-timeskip AM. Not spoiler free.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> felt inspired to write a dimimari fic, so why not  
> i also posted this on wattpad; i'm Dithorba on wattpad

The celebration for the royal wedding was over. Marianne von Edmund and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd were now officially wed, becoming the rulers of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Dimitri defeated Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire and united Fódlan as one after Duke Claude von Riegan stepped down to become the King of Almyra, the neighboring nation to Fódlan that seemed to despise them because they were "weak". But Claude promised as the King of Almyra, that he would make sure that Fódlan would be known as a great, mighty continent instead.

King Dimitri was loved all his life from the moment it was announced that the one who would inherit the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was born to King Lambert. But Marianne was not.

Marianne had those who loved her, but she never received as much affection as Dimitri did. Of course, Dimitri played a bigger role for when it came to the future of Fódlan. Marianne inherited the Crest of Edmund.

Having a Crest in Fódlan made you seem like a deity. Someone people would praise. Which lead to the whole Crest system. Where if you inherited a Crest, you were automatically perceived as the inheritor of your family. No Crest? Depending on how strict your family is, they'll treat you much worse than how they would treat someone with a Crest. House Gautier even disowned Miklan, their non-Crest bearing child. Miklan hated his own family.

Marianne had her Crest, but she knew what it was like to be hated. Because her Crest was hated.

During the war against Nemesis, the Ten Elites were actually the Eleven Elites. The only reason that one was removed was due to Maurice, the ancestor of Marianne.

Everyone loved Maurice. He was powerful. Loved.

Until the day he turned into a vicious beast.

Then everyone hated him and his descendants.

Maybe being lucky to inherit a Crest really wasn't that lucky at all, at least for the situation Marianne was in just because she existed.

According to Crest scholars, Marianne and anyone else with the Crest of the Beast would become a violent beast at night and would rampage, destroying anyone or anything in their way.

At least she found someone, the Prince of Faerghus, to love and accept her. But was it really enough?

After hearing about what Marianne did in the war, Fódlan became a bit more sympathetic to her.

**But that wouldn't stop the rumors of the beast.**

Early in the morning, Marianne woke up hearing violent protesting screams from the citizens. It was one day after their wedding. One. She checked up on them.

_Kill the queen!"_

_"The queen is a beast!"_

_"We saw_ it!"

She decided to pretend as if she were still asleep. The sun recently rose to its full height; she didn't need to force herself up to be early if she had nothing to do. She spied, not looking outside the curtains. She kept the curtains shut since she went to bed. No one could see her.

"Alright alright, what is it?" Dimitri shouted angrily.

"Your wife is a monster!" a citizen shouted. "She killed my mother!"

Dimitri stood there in shock, then asked "How so?".

"She became a beast!" the citizen replied. "Do not let her have your children; they will become beasts like her. I would prefer you not associate with her. Exile her to the far outlands, where she has little food and water and can act like a beast wherever the hell she wants!"

"I am aware that her Crest, the Crest of Edmund, is hated because it's the symbol of Maurice and people with the Crest are rumored to become beasts at night," Dimitri replied. "I will see what I can do. I understand what you're thinking. It is only a rumor. No one has confirmed it true that every person with the Crest of the Beast will become a beast every night after the moon rises. I will send night guards out tonight to watch Marianne and what happens outside."

"Get the queen here yourself, imbecile!" shouted another citizen.

"Silence, or you may get a punishment for that," shouted a palace guard.

"She's asleep," Dimitri replied, "I cannot get Marianne herself right now. But I will talk to her."

Back inside, Marianne stood there, puzzled, and went back to bed, pretending she heard nothing. But her heart felt so broken. Her love of her life was a king, yet the citizens of the kingdom she co-ruled with him didn't accept her for who she was.

_Hello, old life._


	2. Chapter 2

[filler because AO3 is being dumb with me when it comes to chapters]


End file.
